


【雾优】soul 4 sale

by mumusu



Category: Ultraman Taiga - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumusu/pseuds/mumusu
Kudos: 7





	【雾优】soul 4 sale

So come on baby, come and love me like a kamikaze

燥热的天气他躺在床上翻来覆去几次都没有睡意，就算是逼迫自己数了一千零三十八只羊之后，工藤优幸仍旧清醒无比。  
侧过头他能看见窗外的天空，还有坐在他阳台栏杆上吹风的不速之客，他没有把人赶走的念头，只是侧过头去静静的看着那个可能也在发呆的男人。

“我把你吵醒了？”

打破沉默的是半夜擅闯民宅的不速之客，他换了个姿势让自己更舒服的坐在栏杆上，懒洋洋的声音像是刚从被窝里爬起来的样子。  
“不，没有。”工藤优幸摇了摇头，又意识到在黑暗中对方可能看不见自己的动作，尴尬的挠了挠自己一头乱发。  
“你知道我可以随时把他们三个叫醒。”他随后也坐了起来，拉开床头柜的台灯，柔和而温暖的灯光笼罩了他所在的一小片区域。  
但这一小盏台灯是没法与深夜时的黑暗抗衡的。  
借着灯光，工藤优幸能模糊看见不速之客脸上挂着的嘲讽一般的笑容:“请便，我不介意在半夜和小孩子玩过家家。”  
他回头看看毫无睡相的三位光之勇者，随后放弃了这个想法。

雾崎灵巧的从栏杆上翻下来进入他的家，像哪里来的领导巡视他的领地范围一样背着手踱步观察着他的起居室，最后用手指在他坏了很久的收音机上敲击着。  
然后那台收音机吱呀乱响一阵后开始放起了一首工藤优幸从没听过的舞曲。  
“你该在我前天把电视机送修之前就来拜访一趟。”  
工藤优幸笑着把本来为自己起夜准备的一杯温水递给雾崎:“这样我能省下一笔维修费用。”  
而雾崎也很自然的接过那个画着三只小狗的马克杯抿了一口里面的液体，就像他以前开始就这么做过一样:“找我维修的费用也不算低。”  
“但我想我还能付得起。”

是的，他们在这之后接吻了。

他们跌跌撞撞的离开主卧室，最后一头载进客卧柔软的被子里。  
工藤优幸把头埋进被子里闷声笑着:“我不明白我们算是什么关系了，我们今天晚上会上床，会做爱，而明天早上我们会继续兵戎相见不至分出生死不算结束。”  
“这样不好吗？”  
雾崎躺在他身边看着他:“我感觉你比我还要享受这样的相处。”  
“这让我有一种正在背叛他们的感觉，社长，泰迦，还有那些被你波及的无辜的人。”他捂住自己的脸，喉咙里的声音变得哽咽，眼泪顺着他的眼角消失在他的发鬓之中:“我在背叛人类。”  
雾崎用算得上轻柔的动作亲吻掉他的眼泪，他还能听见雾崎话语中促狭的笑意:“你喜欢这种感觉。”  
“喜欢，我爱死了。”  
他带着哽咽的声音中夹杂着咬牙切齿，在雾崎把脖颈第二次露给他时，他没有放弃这一次狩猎的机会，张开嘴恶狠狠的咬住了那一片洁白的脖颈直至他的嘴里充斥着腥甜的气味，而被他接近报复似的撕咬的受害者却还是游刃有余的笑着，那样令人生气的笑透过雾崎单薄的胸腔共鸣到他的怀里，而他什么也做不了只能撕咬着他所能够得到的肌肤。  
血液从他咬穿的地方滴落在他的睡衣上，而他脑子里除了‘睡衣又不能要了’这个想法以外没有其它多余的东西。  
他们之间的做爱就是这样，从一方见血开始，到双方都伤痕累累的结束。  
血液就是他们的润滑剂，也是他们的催情药。

他双眼泛红的吸吮着雾崎的血液，也能清晰感受到自己的下体正在像失禁一样流出肠液和血液的混合体。  
他带着滔天的恨意与他的仇人上床，而他的身体又带着爱意挽留他的爱人。  
雾崎会因为失血过多死去吗？  
他吞咽着从雾崎脖颈里流出来的血液，也能感受到雾崎在发出笑声时喉咙里不断溢出的血腥气味，可他身上的男人依旧还是那么的有生命力，像不曾被人汲取自己血液一样。  
工藤优幸因为恐惧打着颤，可他两条精壮的大腿不住的缠上身上人的腰腹。  
雾崎曾见过他用这一双长腿制服壮他有数倍之多的敌人，那时的工藤优幸使出的格斗技巧致命而性感，他数不清为这个毛头小子的两条长腿吹了几次口哨。

“你会肖想其他的场景么？”  
雾崎掐住他的下颚，逼迫他张开自己的嘴巴，用手指一根根扫过还带着血丝的牙齿，替他清理干净残留的血液，最后探入他的口腔去逗弄他不安分的舌头。  
“在战斗的时候总会肖想每天晚上会发生的事情对吧？真是好孩子。”他的脑袋被安抚似的摸了两下:“然后会兴奋到难以抑制的勃起。”  
他发出无意义的悲鸣声，羞愧和内疚夹杂着恶魔给他带来的快感让他处在理智和崩溃的断层徘徊。  
“记得吗？上个星期四的早上，你被我召唤而来的怪兽打断一只胳膊，晚上你只能支撑着一只胳膊被我操。”  
雾崎抓住他的头发，逼迫着工藤优幸仰头去直视他的眼睛，工藤优幸刚刚哭过，眼睛里还漾着洗刷过的泪水:“可是你那时候爽哭了，让我惊喜到不知道怎么去评价你。”  
“下次我们在EGIS里试试好了？让你的伙伴们看看你是个什么样子，让人放心的下属，有些莽撞的后辈，居然能变成这个样子。”  
他瞪大眼睛，表情狰狞的挣扎着，那个他正在想象的场景让他恐惧而愤怒的掐着身上人的脖子直到雾崎快要喘不过气来。  
雾崎眼睛里满是缺氧导致的血丝，他粗喘着气，被扼住脖颈让他无法顺利的完成一次换气，从他微阖的嘴巴里往下滴落着暗红色的血液，即便如此他还仍是笑着:“你杀不死我。”

“我让你解放了自我，亲爱的。”  
雾崎低头亲吻着他的额头，腥臭的血液沿着他的额头滑落进他的眼睛里，又被雾崎用手指一一捻去。  
“你爱我。”  
雾崎算得上温柔的从他身体里退了出去，复又亲吻了他失神的眼睛:“你从来不承认你喜欢这种像高空走钢丝一样危险的感觉。”  
“看看你自己，不仅沉迷于其中，甚至每晚都在期待。”  
“如你所愿的，我向你承诺我们的关系会持续直到我们两个有一个人先死去。”

“明天见。”

“优幸为什么每天早上起来都在客房啊。”  
泰迦坐在书桌上的笔筒上，他对于一醒来就没法看见自己的人间体感到非常不满。  
“如果某个人的睡相可以好看一点，不再大半夜的踢人的话优幸指不定会回来跟你一起睡哦？”  
“或者你去哭唧唧的求小哥说‘请晚上跟我一起睡觉不然我会做噩梦’，这样说不定也会让小哥心软到抱抱需要疼爱的孩子。”

他们三个回头去看坐在座位上发呆的人间体，最后泰迦小心翼翼的接近他:“我晚上会尽量不动弹的，所以你可以回来睡的。”  
工藤优幸回过神来，牵扯出一个勉强的笑容:“不用担心我，很快我就会回主卧睡觉了。”  
“很快。”


End file.
